


Атака

by Amayemon



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [10]
Category: Absentia (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Hallucinations, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Medication, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayemon/pseuds/Amayemon
Summary: Демоны Берн вкрадчивые, тихие и нападают всегда внезапно. Хорошо, что демоны Кэла в силах их отпугнуть.
Relationships: Emily Byrne & Cal Isaac
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Атака

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн конца второго сезона
> 
> бета [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig)

Привычный уклад мира Эмили Берн трещал по швам. Недавние известия выбили из нее весь воздух, спутали мысли. Она не могла выкинуть их из головы. Ее кровь — компонент для создания сыворотки, которую придумал безумный доктор. У Эмили было стойкое ощущение, что все происходящее нереально.

Ее похитили. Последние шесть лет жизни выпали из памяти, а после возвращения на нее ополчились ее же друзья. За время, которое она провела взаперти, все вокруг кардинально изменилось, ей же казалось, что она исчезала не больше, чем на месяц. Однако с фактами не поспоришь: ее муж теперь был женат на другой женщине, а городское кладбище украшал могильный камень с ее именем. Сын из чудесного трехлетнего ребенка превратился в отстраненного подростка и даже не мог называть ее матерью. Это было больно, но Эмили смогла справиться.

Она отчаянно боролась за выживание и собственное имя и добилась своего. Ее настойчивость помогла ей не только справиться со всеобщим неодобрением, но и выяснить правду. Она копнула глубже, чтобы разобраться в причинах похищения. Сейчас она уже сомневалась, что хотела бы их знать.

«Подходящий экземпляр».

Фраза крутилась в сознании, причиняя почти физическую боль, и Берн потянулась к бутылке джина. Глоток. Другой. Сколько она уже выпила? Почему это не помогает? Она с грохотом поставила бутылку на журнальный столик и откинулась на спинку дивана, запрокидывая голову.

— Блядь, — хрипло простонала она.

Мысли путались, кружились со скоростью света, но раз за разом возвращались к тому, что она недавно услышала. Она не больше чем расходный материал. И казалось бы, все закончилось. Доктор Одували убит, его ассистентка и по совместительству новая жена Ника — тоже, похититель Берн и сообщник в экспериментах — Лори — также была мертва. Никого из тех, кто был причастен к недавним событиям, не осталось в живых. Но кто мог поручиться, что она в безопасности? Кто мог дать гарантию, что ее сына не найдут сумасшедшие последователи экспериментатора, чтобы продолжить опыты? Им снова может понадобиться кровь Эмили или Флинна.

Она опять схватилась за бутылку.

Устойчивость к стрессу... Ха! Как бы не так. Сейчас она вновь ощущала, как когтистые лапы панической атаки тянулись к ней. Пальцы дрожали, сжимая бутылку, ее морозило, в ушах был слышен отчетливый стук сердца. Мир вокруг пульсировал и мерцал белыми пятнами. 

Эмили начала задыхаться.

Сыворотку, главным компонентом которой была ее кровь, вкалывали случайным гражданским. Именно ее кровь текла по венам человека, который убил не один десяток людей в том офисе. Ее похитили, держали на привязи, превратили в подопытную крысу. И теперь тело ее биологической матери лежало в морге, а сын стал мишенью тех, кто помешался на науке и дурацких открытиях.

Звуки капающей воды заполнили ее сознание. Она не выключила кран? Эмили обернулась в сторону кухни — ничего. Душ? На негнущихся ногах она встала с дивана и пошатнулась, то ли от алкоголя, то ли от нарастающей паники. Отставив бутылку, Эмили двинулась в сторону ванной. Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, заглянула в освещенную комнату. Кран был в порядке, чего не скажешь о ней, ведь она продолжала слышать звук капель, разбивающихся о плитку.

— Что за черт? — прошипела она, заметив задернутую занавеску. 

Эмили с опаской подошла к ванне и сделала глубокий вдох. На выдохе рванула занавеску. Увиденное заставило ее моментально отпрянуть, но, запнувшись о собственную ногу, она повалилась на пол. Быстро перебирая руками, Эмили отползла в другую сторону комнаты, чувствуя прерывистое биение сердца. Дыхание сбилось; она жадно хватала воздух ртом, но ей было мало. Голова болезненно пульсировала. Эмили не моргала. 

Она сглотнула, почувствовав, как поперек горла встал ком. Берн схватилась за голову и зажмурилась. Это нереально. В ее ванне нет тела Томми, плавающего в грязной воде. Это все игра сознания. Как и всегда.

Это все нереально!

Эмили вновь открыла глаза. Со своего положения она не могла видеть, исчезла ли галлюцинация. Вздрагивая всем телом, она перенесла вес вперед, легла на живот и медленно подползла к краю ванны. Нерешительно поднимаясь на руках, она ощущала, как сердце стучит о грудную клетку, норовя пробить ребра. Перед тем, как вновь посмотреть в ванну, она сделала небольшую паузу, позволив воспаленному сознанию передохнуть. Конечно, это не помогло.

Берн собрала волю в кулак. Она сильная и справится с этим. Она поднялась над ванной, и вопль отчаяния вырвался из горла. Синие губы Гиббса были плотно сжаты, а глаза, напротив, — распахнуты. Он смотрел словно прямо на нее. Его руки безвольно лежали вдоль тела, наполовину погруженного в мутную воду. 

Это не он. Это неправда. Это не могло быть правдой. Томми в морге. Он задохнулся выхлопными газами в собственной машине. Его убил чертов Одували. Она сама видела тело. 

Эмили мантрой повторяла это в своей голове, не в силах оторвать взгляда от безжизненного тела друга. Сердце болезненно сжалось. Иррациональное желание прикоснуться к иллюзии захватило ее. И она, вопреки здравому смыслу, подчинилась. Ее рука опустилась в ледяную воду и прикоснулась к его щеке. Глаза защипало, и слеза скатилась вниз. Эмили быстро втянула воздух носом. Томми мертв по ее вине. Если она что-нибудь не сделает, то этот омут затянет всех ее близких. Как она могла позволить этому случиться? Почему она была такой слабой? 

Холодная капля упала на ее лицо, заставив все тело сжаться от страха. Эмили зачарованно подняла взгляд. На потолке образовалось большое темное пятно, с которого мерно капала вода. Глаза Эмили распахнулись, сердце вновь зашлось в бешеном ритме. Только не это.

— Дьявол... — прошептала Эмили, не в силах даже пошевелиться.

Вдруг вместо капель на нее обрушилась стена грязной воды вперемешку с кусками потолка. Берн завопила и закрыла лицо руками, опять падая на пол. Она ощущала, как надрывались связки, как ноги беспомощно колотили по ванне, как звук собственного голоса отскакивал от стен. Берн не рисковала открывать глаза. Казалось, то, что она увидит, сведет ее с ума. Она не хотела этого. Отчаянный вопль не прекращался. 

Берн падала в бездну. 

Чьи-то руки крепко подхватили ее, и она словно очнулась, продолжая слышать свой неосознанный крик. Эмили кое-как старалась отбиваться, чувствуя угрозу, но враг был сильнее. Сопротивление вызвало в ней необузданное желание бороться, убить, если понадобится; ее нашли, ее снова хотят забрать, навредить ей и семье. Она должна была сражаться.

Невидящий взгляд метался по ванной, стараясь зацепиться хоть за что-то, но все казалось нереальным. Единственное, что было важно, — угроза, нависшая над ней. Эмили наотмашь ударила перед собой, вложив все силы в кулак. Она услышала короткий раздраженный вздох и легкий хруст в собственной кисти, но ничего не почувствовала. Надо было ударить еще раз, надо вырваться и сбежать. 

— Полегче, — голос был мягким.

Берн не осознавала, что происходит. Она вновь замахнулась, но сильная рука перехватила ее кулак и медленно завела за спину, противясь ее давлению. Эмили мотнула головой, надеясь ударить незнакомца по лицу, но лишь рассекла воздух. Ее вторая рука тоже оказалась у нее за спиной, крепко сдерживаемая чьей-то массивной ладонью. Берн сидела на полу, зажмурившись и вырываясь. Наконец замерев, она распахнула глаза и увидела перед собой человека в маске. Надрывно заорав, она забилась по полу с новой силой.

— Эй, тише-тише, — продолжал успокаивать голос. Он был тихим, немного хриплым. И смутно знакомым.

Эмили еще раз дернулась, пытаясь отодвинуться, но даже этого сильные руки не позволили сделать. Тогда она вновь прикрыла глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Она вспомнила. Ванна, Томми, потолок, много воды, вопли. Все закончилось? Берн опять приподняла веки и обнаружила перед собой лицо Кэла, который с тревогой смотрел на нее. 

— Успокоилась?

Берн кивнула и разразилась рыданиями. Всхлипы звучали снова и снова. Она беспомощно рухнула ему на грудь, не в силах ничего поделать со своей слабостью. Сейчас, в объятиях Кэла, она почувствовала себя защищенной, что было странно, но приятно. Она ненавидела себя за то, что позволила эмоциям взять верх, но даже если бы хотела, не смогла бы прекратить плакать. Она отругает себя за это позже, а пока ей просто нужно было выплеснуть то, что накопилось. От каждого всхлипа тело содрогалось, ее била крупная дрожь. 

Кэл крепко прижимал Берн к себе, обвивая ее спину руками, шептал что-то на ухо, но Эмили не могла разобрать слов. Сознание металось из стороны в сторону в попытках найти спокойное пристанище. Берн не знала, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем поняла, что цепляется за плечи Кэла, который сидит вместе с ней на кафельном полу ванной.

— Все хорошо, — шептал он ей на ухо, поглаживая по лопаткам.

Эмили последний раз вздрогнула и почувствовала, как ее напряженные мышцы немного расслабились. Она всхлипнула.

— Я рядом, — говорил он успокаивающе.

Ее глаза распахнулись и бестолково забегали по комнате. Никакой воды, никаких обломков бетона. Все было как обычно. Как и тогда, когда она вошла сюда. Сердце сковало страхом. Эмили сидела лицом к двери, и при мысли о том, чтобы повернуться к ванне, ее обдало холодом.

— Он... там? — прерывисто спросила Берн.

— Кто?

— Ванна...

— Она пустая, Эмили.

Берн выдохнула. Это была очередная галлюцинация. Она знала.

— Я могу отнести тебя на диван, — предложил Кэл.

Она нахмурилась и мягко оттолкнула его от себя.

— Я справлюсь.

Эмили сделала еще один глубокий вздох и обернулась. Кэл оказался прав, в ванне никого не было. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на ссадину на костяшках, но внимания не задержала. Берн поднялась на дрожащих ногах и сделала несколько шагов к двери. Икры и щиколотки отозвались тупой болью. Похоже, она ушибла себе ноги, пока старалась отбиться от очередной атаки сознания. Не обращая на это внимания, Эмили, прихрамывая, двинулась к комнате. Айзек последовал за ней. Берн устало рухнула на диван, схватилась за бутылку джина и тут же сделала глоток. Крепкий напиток слегка успокоил: мышцы расслабились, мысли стали четче, даже дрожь немного унялась. Пара капель скатилась с губ на поврежденную руку, но Берн ничего не почувствовала.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — покачала головой Эмили, приходя в себя.

— Я... — он запнулся, плотно сжав губы, и чуть нахмурился.

Берн проследила за его взглядом и заметила выбитую входную дверь. Она хмыкнула.

— Ты кричала, — попытался оправдаться Кэл.

— Да уж... 

Повисло недолгое молчание. Эмили не могла злиться на него, ведь случись такое с кем-то из ее близких, она действовала бы точно так же. И, честно признаться, она нуждалась в помощи и была благодарна за нее. Хорошо, что он появился вовремя. А, кстати, почему он вообще оказался около ее квартиры? Берн подняла вопросительный взгляд на него.

— Я пришел поболтать, и до меня донеслись вопли. Решил, что твоя жизнь в опасности, — пожал плечами Кэл. — Послушал ту запись, что ты сделала, пока пытала психиатра. Довольно любопытная история. Хотел узнать, как ты держишься.

— Я в порядке, — соврала она.

— Ну-ну, я вижу, — саркастично фыркнул он.

Эмили выдержала его взгляд и расплылась в усталой улыбке. Она уронила голову на руки и провела по горячему лицу холодной ладонью. Кэл аккуратно присел рядом на диван. Он не рисковал прикасаться к ней, слишком хорошо ее знал; сейчас ей нужно было время. И Берн была благодарна. Уже второй раз за вечер.

— Может, закажем пиццу? — непринужденно предложил он.

Она усмехнулась и кивнула.

Кэл достал телефон и начал набирать нужный номер.

— Какую любишь? И мы же поговорим об этом, ну, знаешь, про сыворотку и все такое? — как бы между делом спросил он, дожидаясь ответа оператора.

— С охотничьей колбаской и грибами.

Кэл кивнул и сказал:

— Мне тоже такая нравится.

Они поговорят об этом, но позже. Сейчас Эмили была просто рада тому, что он появился на пороге ее квартиры в самое нужное для нее время. 

— Как щека? — с легким чувством вины спросила Эмили.

— Бывало и хуже, — усмехнулся он в ответ.

У Кэла тоже были свои демоны. И демоны Берн, напуганные ими, сдавались и ненадолго замолкали в его присутствии.


End file.
